


a game of dressup

by phanfictrashalex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cock Slut, Dress Up, Lingerie, M/M, Praise, Smut, blowjob, cum slut, degardation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: Dan wants Phil to pay attention to him, so he plays a game of dressup.





	a game of dressup

It was a normal day in the Dan and Phil household. Phil was currently editing and Dan was busy on tumblr going through the 'danisnotonfire' tag. He came across some interesting fanfiction, some impressive fanart, and some questionable photo edits of him and Phil.

When he finally got up from being on tumblr for a few hours he realised that Phil was still editing a gaming video that was supposed to go up the next day. Something sparked in his mind, with everything going on him and Phil hadn't had time to properly have sex. Of course they had the quick blowjobs and handjobs whenever they could, but they never had much time then.

Dan wanted to do something special for Phil, and try and help him be less stressed out. He knew that Phil wanted some time to take a break, and even after the tour they've not had too much time to do anything, and they've hardly had time to be alone.

He went up stairs to check on Phil, to make sure that he didn't need anything. He was going to go to the shops to get something 'very important' and he hoped Phil would like it.

"Hey Phil? Do you need anything?" Dan said, going up the stairs to check on him.

When he got up the stairs and into the room that Phil was in, he took a moment to look at Phil. How beautiful his dark raven hair is against his egg shell white skin. He didn't even catch what Phil said because of how deep in thought he was.

"Dan? Are you okay?" Phil asked, snapping Dan back into reality. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm going out to the shops, do you need anything?" Dan asked.

"No, be careful!" Phil called back.

At that Dan went back down the stairs to get ready to go.

-

He knew whatever he wanted to do, he didn't want to run into a fan at that moment. If he did run into a fan he wanted it to be before the fact the went to a lingerie store and bought something and then having to lie and say its for a friend.

When he got to the store, it was interesting. Dan had never been to one of those shops before, but he knew that Phil loved dress up.

He looked around for a little bit, still trying to decide on what he wanted. When he finally picked out what he wanted, he went up to the register and paid for it. 

After that, he walked home as fast as he could without anyone stopping him to ask for a photo.

When he got home, he told Phil that he was home, and took his stuff to the bathroom. He wanted to shower and shave before putting any of it on, so that's what he did.

While in the shower, he shaved his legs. He also prepared himself for Phil, since it had been so long that they had sex he needed to take a bit more time to prepare, but after a few minutes he knew that he was stretched enough. 

After he got out of the shower he dried off as much as he could, wanting to make sure that nothing got too wet and ripped. He took what he bought out of the bag. 

The top was black velvet, which was soft to the touch. The bottoms were black lace, and he bought a garter belt to go with it,and it held the thigh highs up. They were also black lace, matching the bottoms and garter belt almost perfectly. 

The top rode up high enough from the bottoms that he could see a bit of stomach from it, even if he didn't like it, he knew that Phil loved it. 

He then put on robe, to hide his clothing items and went to the lounge, where Phil was at.

At first Phil didn't look up from what he was doing on his laptop, which was scrolling through social media. Out of the corner of his eye he finally saw Dan, and wanted to hold him in his lap.

He put his laptop on the table, and let Dan sit in his lap, oblivious as to what he was wearing underneath the robe. 

"What'd you buy at the shops?" Phil asked, hiding his face in Dan's neck, knowing it was a turn on for him. 

"Oh, you know, the normal stuff." Dan said, smirking at Phil. 

"And what would that be?" 

Dan got off of Phil's lap long enough to take his robe off, and was right back on it.

"I thought you would like it," Dan said in a soft voice, but the smirk on his face stayed. 

"Fuck, Dan," Phil said, "Stand up so I can see all of it."

Blood went straight down south for both of them. Dan's dick hardly contained by the fabric, the tip of it poked out.

"Go to my room, and don't even bother taking that off," Phil said, his voice deepening by the lust he is feeling for Dan. 

He went to Phil's room, which is the room they never sleep in because Dan's bed is more comfortable for sleeping in then having sex. Phil's bed didn't creak or move as much as Dan's did when they had sex. 

Dan waited for what felt like forever, which was only a few minutes. He was hard and needed some relief as it was starting to hurt. 

Phil finally came up the stairs, into his bedroom to see Dan laying there restraining from touching himself.

He quickly walked over to the bed, pinning Dan down and kissing him, easily taking dominance. When they had enough with roughly kissing each other, Phil started to kiss and attack Dan's neck, as it is a big turn on for him.

After that, he went down to Dan's hips, leaving a few marks, and sat back to admire Dan's body in the lingerie. 

"Sit up," Phil said, his voice deep and commanding. Dan did as he was told, not wanting to disappoint.

Their sex was usually pretty calm and relaxing, so when Dan got to see the dominant side of Phil it was a huge turn on for him. 

Phil took his jeans and boxers off. "Get down there, slut"   
Dan knelt down at Phil's hard leaking cock. 

"Suck on it," Dan did so, taking his dick into his mouth. Running his tongue along the tip, making Phil throw his head back and gasp.

"Such a good slut aren't you?" Dan nodded the best he could around Phil's cock.   
When Phil felt that he was getting close to the edge, he pushed Dan's head back, not wanting to cum too soon. 

Dan whined at being pushed off of Phil's cock.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Phil asked. Dan nodded, that being his goal in the first place. "Of course you do, slut."

Phil backed away from the bed to grab lube. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Dan, since he knew they hadn't had sex in a long time. 

He pulled Dan's panties to the side, not wanting to take them off of him. 

He lubed up his fingers, pushing one to Dan's rim, slowly pushing it in. After he knew that he was stretched enough to take the second, he did the same thing.

After Dan was stretched enough, Phil put the rest of the lube on his cock and slowly pushed into Dan. 

After he bottomed out, Dan moaned. It had been a long time since he had been properly filled up with Phil's cock.

He pulled all of the way out, leaving the tip of his cock in and pushed back into Dan.

Phil got a steady rhythm, pounding into Dan's ass fast and deep. 

"Such a pretty slut, aren't you?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear.

He felt his orgasm creeping up on him, he grabbed Dan's cock so he could cum at the same time. 

When Dan felt Phil start to cum inside of him, that's when he was sent over the edge.

After Phil pulled out, Dan could feel it starting to drip down his thighs, he softly moaned at that. 

Phil went and grabbed a towel to clean the both of them up, and he made sure he wasn't too harsh on Dan. 

"Thank you, Phil," Dan said, sleepily. 

Phil nodded, "Of course, you could've just asked you know," he laughed.

Dan nodded back, already half asleep to care. 

After Phil finished cleaning up, he joined Dan, cuddling him as they slept.


End file.
